1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display panel capable of improving the display quality, and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display panels include two transparent substrates and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Electrodes on the substrates drive the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to control a transmittance of light in each pixel, thereby displaying a desired image.
The liquid crystal display panel includes an alignment layer to initially align the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The alignment layer is provided on a surface of each substrate. When the alignment layer is overcoated or not coated enough on the surface of the substrates, the two substrates are not appropriately adhered to each other, or stains occur on images.